Main Page
= ELEMENTS OF PEACE = 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 We now have our very own cyber-city Hooray! join the mailing list if you want to participate mailing list and edit this page (from your browser - just click on edit) it is very ROUGH Location: The Inner-Net (exact location to be confirmed - but start here) A multi-dimensional cyber merging of Sourcery, Sham-anism, Atheists, Artists, Buddhists, Dervishes, Pagans, Christians, Muslims, the irreligious and the trans-spiritual Deities Welcome! Metta Ray Buddha, Tara Babe Buddha, Cecil (the Ultimate Deity) are all expected BRING YOUR OWN DEITY or come without (drop in facility available) Enlightenment guaranteed (or your mind back) Ma Nature with ts god on the brain getting in the mood '' "Ma Nature bats last. And she's one tough out." '' *"All these mountains, rivers, this whole great earth; where does it all come from?" *"Where does your question come from?" There is neither heaven or earth ... ''Only snow Falling incessantly. '-Hashin-' 'Peace Poetry' A Space for Stillness and Peace Add your name to our list of people wishing to write poetry for us during the retreat # Joyce KnowMystery # Joe Riley # Steve Toth # Ed Jason # Yosy Flug # Desi # Zen Oleary Say YES to Peace Poetry 'Peace Photos' A Space for Images of Quiet Contacting Multi-dimensional Beings and cooking them with Lobster # Cooking with God # Recipes for Peace # Grilling and flaming for beginners # Alternatives to human sacrifice # Demon Roasting with Alms NEW Special Edition # How to swallow your pride (not suitable for Lions) Jokes, Qabbalah and the CurlChat Marathon with Yosy Flug Please pray for Yosy who is reducing his anti-pain medication. Dzogchen Tantra with Chigme Champa Earth is in the middle of the Heaven, which does not blow as the wind, nor flow as water, or burn as a fire; Neither is it static as matter. Chigme Champa Attending: Add your name if you will be droping by, preparing, participating or observing Steve Toth, Joyce KnowMystery, Joe Riley, Ed Jason, Yosy Flug, Desi (Jigme Champa), Jinavamsa/Mitchell (memory permitting) "if I can remember the time frame", -ts- All forms of goodwill welcome Contact groups one may join *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/josephcampbellmythologygroup/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/J-Krishnamurti_andLife/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CreativeSolutionsForPeace/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/InsightPractice/ *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/SufiMystic/ *Elements of Mullah Nasrudin *Poetry from Rumi *HolyGeek Technical Support Reading Suggestions: (all these books make good emergency fuel for the fire) The Dancing Wu Li Masters An Overview of the New Physics Gary Zukav The Turning Point Science, Society, and the Rising Culture Fritjof Capra Tao of Physics An Exploration of the Parallels Between Modern Physics and Eastern Mysticism Fritjof Capra '''Dropping Ashes on the Buddha The Teaching of Zen Master Seung Sahn Zen in the Art of Archery Eugen Herrigel "The cat that Walks through Walls" "The Number of the Beast" by Robert Heinlein stay tuned ... pay attention smile BIG SMILE Comments What people are saying so far: "it is unwelcoming and cliquey . . . It's all very pretentious . . ." SourceryForge.org "gskldjggj jg gs gsigfs" Lorik Fanatics will be consecrated Lobster >One day this summer during CurlChat, a omen of peace arrived on the >balcony and visited for a while. > >http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/Our_Dove2.swf > >A harbinger of the internet peace retreat? > >love and doves, >joyce Requests: more on Time Travel Bin That Done There Q. What I want is proper grammer, and an explanation of what "Elements of Peace" is. A. That's what we are asking people to BE. Elements of Peace. . It starts with them and what they think. . This is the ground floor. . We just hope to have some of them share their vision. Previously . . . PEACE ELEMENTS